Resistance Journal
Introduction The Visitors returned to Earth on the 1st of March 2009 after a 23 year absence. This journal is an attempt to record the events transpiring after that date from many individual sources. With the Visitors controlling every communication platform in Occupied Territory, it becomes especially vital to ensure the distinction between fact and Visitor propaganda. This journal is a compilation of many view points, to provide a broad a spectrum of our troubled times. This report below was acquired by a military source in Canada. NORTH ATLANTIC TREATY ORGANISATION CLASSIFIED REPORT 1st March 2009 At 10.15am Eastern Standard Time, 25 Visitor sky fighters were detected via Arecibo Observatory approaching Earth. Prior to the loss of contact with the International Space Station, this was confirmed visually. There do not appear to be any motherships but the skyfighters have been identified as long range craft. Further confirmation is not possible as it is believed that the Space Station and the Hubble telescope may have been compromised. Upon notification by the United Nations Security Council, the Raptor Initiative was activated with air force fighters mobilised for immediate interception. Reports from several sources indicate that the air battle saw significant losses of personnel and equipment as the Visitor' superior technology were able to defend themselves against greater number. Four skyfighters broke off during the firefight and took up geosynchronous positions across the planet. There are unconfirmed reports that these four ships were part of a sneak attack and that nuclear weapons were detonated in the upper atmosphere. We have been unable to substantiate this but several countries are reporting incidents of power loss. It is believed the attack on the Space Station was a diversion and that the true intention was the delivery of the nuclear payload. It has been determined that this is the first phase of a full-scale Visitor military assault. Recommend mobilisation of all armed forces for high alert. Anticipate the arrival of the motherships in due course. END OF REPORT Emergency Broadcast Transmission - 1st March 2009 For anyone still able to receive, this transmission is brought to you by the authority of the United Nations Security Council who has assumed planetary control in light of the Visitor attack of March 1st 9.00 EST. We are unable to determine how long we will be able to transmit before Visitor jamming technologies detect and terminate this transmission so all citizens please listen carefully. The Visitor attack began today at 9.00 EST time. Four nuclear weapons were detonated in the upper atmosphere, causing an EMP effect across the entire planet, at which point 50 motherships entered the atmosphere. They were proceeded by a fleet of skyfighters that inflicted a deadly air strike against most major cities. Around troops then landed and subdued most of the southern hemisphere. Washington, Los Angeles, New York, Shanghai, Beijing, Moscow, Leningrad, London, Paris, Sydney, Berlin, Rome Singapore, Auckland and Tel Aviv have been completely destroyed. The Visitors have also removed any military target including NATO headquarters and several Middle Eastern installations. Our defenses were quickly overcome but one thing has become clear, the Red Dust has broken down in all areas beneath the snow line. Any climate that does not experience winter or drastic cold weather months is no longer protected by the Red Dust. Any citizen who is capable of escaping, please try to make your way north. The Visitors have been unable to land ground troops, nor are they able to indefinitely maintain motherships in these areas. All human military forces still at large please proceed to the north and check in with local law enforcement for registration immediately. We must consolidate our forces to launch a counter offensive. Repeat, all citizens, the Red Dust still works above the snowline - head north if you can. We will repeat this message for as long as we are able on a 24 hour loop. This is Conan O'Brien reporting from Montreal, Canada. Our hopes are with you. An account of events on the 1st March 2009. For many of us, it started in a subway. In the stations of San Leandro and South Hayward, we were trapped by the initial attack, sealed in. If not for an sensible few, we could have been left to languish but instead, these brave souls led our terrified band through the tunnels, encountering other groups who had descended into violence out of fear and hostility. We escaped these and were led to the surface, taking refuge for hours at Fruitvale before the decision was reached to leave the mainland. We only dared to move at night, hoping the Visitors' consolidation of power would ensure our anonymity. As we emerged, encountering other groups, a terrifying situation arose that we did not expect. A situation not unlike what transpired at the Superdome in New Orleans during Katrina. People were turning on each other, reverting to their baser instincts as the need to survive overcame their morality. Led to Jack London Square, we made our departure from San Francisco on board the lightship Relief. The Relief had been a tourist attraction in the Square for years and was well maintained for the viewing pleasure of tourists. Fortunately, this maintenance meant the ship was in running conditions. The Relief took us to Alcatraz Island and there we encountered others who had been trapped on the island when the Pulse hit. The resourcefulness of our leaders allowed us to construct a small radio in which we were able to find others and bring them to us. Hiding in plain sight, we remained on Alcatraz for weeks, using this once a prison for criminals as our refuge from the Visitors. In the meantime, we retrieve ordinance from downed naval vessel in San Francisco Bay, as well as adding to our resources, older tug boats that were still functional in the wake of the Pulse, moving those who wished to leave north. When when of our number was presumed captured during a trip to the mainland to retrieve the sender of a morse code signal, we moved our location again. This time we left San Francisco and travelled south to Half Moon Bay. Half Moon Bay was a small, seaside community whose population had been completely removed by the first Visitors sweeps. We became the new population of Half Moon Bay, basing ourselves in the luxurious Half Moon Bay Country Club with its hotel like facilities and close location to the sea. San Francisco Chronicle - 24 March, 2009 A New Era of Peace By Rhys Kendrick It seems that San Francisco is finally seeing an end to the global chaos that had caused so much destruction following the events of March 1st, 2009. The return of the Visitors had caused widespread panic among the governments of the world, who have been labouring under the belief that these aliens were our enemies and were coming to the rape the planet. Their unfortunate response with nuclear weapons not only caused catastrophic failure to all the world's technology due to EMP, what most are calling the Pulse but caused the destruction of many major cities includin Washington, Los Angeles, New York, Shanghai, Beijing, Moscow, Leningrad, London, Paris, Sydney, Berlin, Rome Singapore, Auckland and Tel Aviv. If not for the assistance of the Visitors in these affected areas, the planet would have been sent backwards to the stone age. However, the Visitors are aware of the public sentiment marshalled against them due to the propaganda spread by the terrorist factions, the most prominent of which is the so called World Liberation Front, based in Toronto, Canada. "There have been mistakes made on both sides," quotes Catherine, Commander of the San Francisco mothership. "Twenty three years ago, 'resistance' leaders poisoned Earth to us because they believed we were the enemy. Propaganda forced upon the population by the very terrorist elements that we attempted to protect them from made them believe we were a parasitic race, here to steal resources. I assure you that is not the case. We are here to manufacture the chemical we require and then we will go, leaving your world in peace. One month ago, when we returned, we attempt to explain the situation to your governments but unfortunately, out of fear, they attempted to launch a nuclear strike upon our ships. Only the superior technology of our motherships were able to detonate most of these warheads in your upper atmosphere, resulting in the disruption to your technology. A few of these unfortunately, could not be stopped and as a result some cities were destroyed. Our only desire now is to restore good relations between our two peoples. Due to the ongoing restoration of civilians services, it was deemed necessary than some neighborhoods have been relocated to where electricity and utilities have been restored. Local law enforcement is undergoing retraining on board our ships and will be returning to their duties. They have not been detained or harvested as terrorist propaganda will have everyone believe. We are working hard with new Mayor John Holiday to return San Francisco back to its feet. With our superior technology, we hope tp prove that the Visitor are your friends, not enemies." Many parts of San Francisco have now been restored to full operation, public services have been restored to 70 per cent capacities. The Visitors are attempting to repair the damage to the technology although this is taking some time. Suffice to say, San Francisco will be leaving in the 1960s for awhile as far as technology goes. Hospitals are being opened across the city. San Francisco General is due to open in a few days. Supplies are being flown in from else where in the country and it is understood that relief operations like these are taking place all across the planet. However, there cannot be denied that some are still resistant to the Visitor presence and as a result, there has been incident of violence. Mayor Holiday has therefore instituted a midnight curfew where all citizens will require be indoors until the situation is brought under control. To mark the return to status quo, the Visitors are also encouraging the re-opening of businesses and several restaurants and clubs like the Fault Line have started trading again in the Marina District. Classes have also resumed at the University of San Francisco and Sunday mass is now being heard at St. Ignatius Church. Cont. page 2 Personal Log First Officer Chandra San Francisco Mothership Following our defeat, we did not in fact return to Sirius as the humans hoped. Our planet, already becoming a wasteland when we began our holy mission, could not survive the wait while we searched for a new world. Instead, we retreated behind Jupiter, using the gas giant to mask our presence. In the meantime, we mined the moon Europa, discovering large bodies of water beneath its icy surface. This sustained us for the next two decades and we were able to return the water extracted to the home world to sustain them. We waited for the opportunity to return, attempting to create an antidote that would immunize us from the Red Dust bacteria. The irony of our inability to do so, is a folly of our own making. The bacteria we came to learn, was created by the first successful interspecies mating of a human and Visitor. While such a mating would normally be impossible, Diana who was responsible for the experiment, manipulated the genetic code of the human Robin Maxwell, using radiation therapy. The result allowed Robin's genetic structure to be susceptible to mutation and unfortunately, the red dust bacteria has been furnished with that same characteristic. We came to learn that while in warmer climates, the bacteria is unable to enter a dormancy period to regenerate, in colder climates, it bears no such restriction and with each generation, the bacteria evolves, mutating into a better version of itself. No sooner can we find the antidote for one, we are faced with an entirely different bacteria and have to start again. However, we did learn that the humans foolishly did not reintroduce more bacteria into the atmosphere in the warmer parts of the world and as such were completely vulnerable to attack. With global warming increasing temperatures, it gave us the opportunity to return and take the planet by force. The human race was not prepared for our return and now lives to regret it. World Liberation Front Activity Report San Francisco - 30th April 2009 At present it estimated that there are at least ten resistance operatives in San Francisco, scattered throughout the city in various vocations. Hospital, commercials businesses, churches and universities. For the sake of their safety, their names have not been mentioned in this report. The San Francisco resistance has established contact with the Fifth Column and it is understood that many operatives have used the Fifth Column connections to establish themselves in the city. The San Francisco chapter has also established an underground network which travels by the coast to the north. The contact point for this transport is via a local church. At this point, it is vital to establish contact with this group to consolidate all Resistance forces in California.... State of California Library Research Service Red Dust Bacteria - (Lacertilia Escherichia coli Mutagena) - developed in 1983 by Dr. Juliet Parrish and Dr. Robert Maxwell. History Discovered in the digestive tract of the unnamed twin hybrid of Elizabeth Maxwell, the bacteria - identified as a variant of E.Coli, causes severe analphabetic shock in reptilians from Sirius. Testing has indicated no such side effects on the indigenous species. Flagella of the bacteria, possessing 'O-antigens' trigger an immediate allergic reaction in all Sirians. A possible cause of this has been attributed to over-immunization of all Sirians prior to their arrival on Earth, against Terran diseases. This has left them with a hypersensitivity to most indigenous allergens. The introduction of lacertilian E.Coli mutagena precipitates symptoms such as respiratory disruption prior to death by asphyxiation. Distribution Introduction into the food chain was achieved by encapsulating of E.Coli mutagena ''using the same methods of yeast production. Powder like, ''E.Coli mutagena was distributed using air borne agents and upon contact with any form of moisture, would reactive the organism. Highest casualty rates were found in victims who had inhaled E.Coli mutagena ''directly. From the point of inhalation, complete respiratory failure would be achieved in less two minutes. '''Life Cycle ' Due to the gene mutation performed on the Sirian Brian prior to the impregnation of Robin Maxwell to facilitate cross-species reproduction, E.Coli mutagena displays unusual adaptive qualities. This is attributed to the original fertilization process of the human ovum by the Sirian spermatozoa. In bombarding the spermatozoa with radiation, to force acceptance by the human ova, the offspring produced by the union has been similarly adaptive. Elizabeth Maxwell's immune system is highly resistant to most types of human ailments. The same thing can be said about E.Coli mutagena. If allowed periods of dormancy,'' E.Coli mutagena'' will adapt with each generation. Because of this, it is almost impossible to develop a vaccine as the ''E.Coli mutagena ''changes chemistry annually.